Capricious As Usual
by Nine1
Summary: Daisuke is reminded that he isn't the only unpredictable person in the world. Daikeru, one-shot, fluffy. Rated for implied mind-guttering and kissing.


A/N: One of the three Daikeru's I'm uploading today...this one is just utter fluff. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I'm talking squeal-inducing fluff. And um...it's Daisuke talking yet again. His POV. And short. Quite short. (The authoress needs to shut up now.)

Disclaimer: You know. I don't own Digimon. Blah blah blah.

After so many bright, hot, and sunny days, a rain shower was the last thing I'd been expecting to encounter on my way to the post office. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that weather is never predictable, leading to me getting caught in the first burst of the shower, getting soaked in the process. Since Takeru's apartment was so conveniently nearby, I ran there for shelter, surprising Takeru by showing up and dripping rainwater all over the floor in front of his front door. 

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and opening his door a little more. 

"It's raining outside."

"Yes, I see that."

"Can I come in?"

"Let me get you a towel."

Once I had dried myself off and removed my shoes, I followed Takeru to his bedroom. He crossed the room to his boombox, pressed the play button, and I was greeted with loud music. Seeming satisfied with the addition of the noise, he plopped down in his favorite chair and looked me over.

"Want to borrow some clothes?"

"I'd like that."

He gestured to my closet and I walked over to help myself to his wardrobe. Takeru isn't a bad dresser, and in fact, he and I dress alike, so it didn't take long to pick out an outfit I liked. I pulled the Puddle of Mudd shirt off of its hanger and began removing my own shirt.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing much," he said, sounding distracted, and when I turned to look at him, dropping my shirt onto the floor, I saw that he was staring at me in an odd way. I raised an eyebrow and began pulling his shirt on over my head. "I've been bored all day, so it's a good thing that you decided to drop by." His voice took on a disappointed tone as I pulled the shirt down over my chest and stomach, contradicting his words.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. 

"Really," he assured, and I watched the way his eyes widened ever so slightly when I carefully shoved my pants down around my ankles. "Don't you want to do that in the bathroom or something?"

"Why?"

"Never mind." 

"You seem distracted or something. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just. . .nothing's wrong, I just can't. . .talk right while you're stripping."

I began stepping into Takeru's blue jeans. "Well, I'm just about to be fully-dressed again, so you can think easier now." His last comment had amused me greatly, and I was now thinking that I'd found a new way to disconcert the ever-calm-and-composed Takeru.

"Do you have to be?" he asked playfully, but I heard the nervousness in his voice.

I grinned to myself when I realized he was flirting with me. I had never come right out and told the blonde I had somewhat of a crush on him, but as I had been watching him watch me dress, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he liked me in that way, too. 

"Not necessarily," I said, winking at him, "if you don't want me to be."

He blushed, raising a hand to rub at his cheek, as if trying to rub the redness away. 

"I was just kidding," he said hurriedly. "I was just joking around with you, that's all."

I felt a little disappointed with that statement, but that blush had filled me with more hope than the disappointment could extinguish. 

"Then why are you blushing?"

He turned his face away, as if that could help erase the memory of seeing his blush, and I laughed to myself. 

I walked over to him and bent down. He stared at me, eyes wide, obviously bewildered, and I grinned, my nose about an inch away from his. I tilted my head to the side and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He made an odd sound in the back of his throat. When I pulled back, his face was redder than ever, and he began stuttering. I stood up straight again and pointed down at the wet towel on the floor.

"Thanks for the towel and the clothes."

He was still staring at me, eyes wide. I knew that the uncomfortable silence was going to lead to uncomfortable questions, so I immediately pointed at his Playstation, ready to distract him. 

"Want to play?"

He stared at me a couple of more seconds before nodding and crawling over to pick a game for us. I sat down on the edge of his bed, grinning. 

I knew that I couldn't postpone his questioning me for too long, but while I still could, I wasn't about to throw away the opportunity. 

Unfortunately, Takeru forgot that I, like the weather that day, am never predictable. 

And when Takeru sat next to me, commented on how I was probably getting his bed wet, beat me at my favorite Playstation game, and leaned over to give me his own long-delayed and prolonged kiss, I realized that Takeru isn't that predictable, either.


End file.
